


Touch Starved

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, hugs/cuddles, tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After a long day at work, Reader returns home to find Rowena waiting for her ready to banter and with open arms.





	Touch Starved

Work was...tiring. It hadn’t been a bad day (aside from being on your own during an unexpected rush just after you’d started), but it had been quite exhausting and left you tired. By the time you got home, you were ready to pass out on the bed but forced yourself to take a shower. You’d rather not go to bed smelling like french fries and you didn’t want to have to wash your sheets in the morning, so you dragged yourself into the shower, relaxing under the warm spray.

 

You actually felt a bit better afterwards, the water washing away your tension and leaving you feeling lighter. You were still tired, however, which is why it took your brain a moment to catch up when you saw Rowena waiting for you on your bed.

 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “What…” you began.

 

“I let myself in,” she had, holding up a spare key you’d given her. “I hope you don’t mind, but you didn’t answer when I knocked.”

 

It hit you like a punch in the face. She’d called you not even two days ago, letting you know she was coming back for a few days to see you. After today, it had completely slipped your mind. “No, of course, that’s fine!” you stammered. “I just… sort of…”

 

“Forgot I was coming?” she guessed.

 

You nodded sheepishly. “It’s been a long day. Work was tiring.”

 

“I’ll bet,” she said. “What I don’t understand is why you can’t just leave? I earn—”

 

“You mean win,” you interrupt.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Enough money to easily take care of us both,” she continued as if you hadn’t spoken. “You could leave your job and this… little city.”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ small,” you said, moving towards your dresser, grabbing the pajamas you’d discarded this morning from your bed.

 

“Your ‘downtown’ is basically the town square, your mall is half-empty, and the only thing to do around here is go see a film,” she said. “And you can’t stand it. You’ve said so how many times?”

 

“I know,” you sighed, pulling on new underwear and your pajamas. “And I’d love to leave with you, but I can’t. I have a life here. A job, responsibilities, family, et cetera. I can’t just drop all that and leave, no matter how much I’d like to. Even if I did, how could I explain that?” Now dressed, you turned back to her. “I can’t just say ‘Hey, guys, I’m quitting my job and going off with my witch-girlfriend who makes a ton of money by using magic to cheat at poker games’.”

 

“Sounds easy enough to me,” she teased.

 

You raised your eyebrow, your hands moving to your hips as you stared her down.

 

“Oh, alright. But we could come up with a plausible cover-story, couldn’t we?” she said.

 

“Rowena, you’re a terrible liar,” you said, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

 

“I am not!” she gasped, sounding thoroughly offended.

 

Already, you could see her over-dramatic tendencies creeping in. You attempted to hide your amused smile, failing miserably. “You absolutely are,” you teased, moving to sit beside her on the bed. “You’re too… dramatic. Besides, I don’t want to lie to my family, anyways. Lying to family only ever causes problems and digs yourself into a hole where the only way out is painful.”

 

She sighed, dramatically waving her arm. “Alright, alright. Fine. Stay here in this boring town of yours and slave away as a waitress. I honestly don’t know how you do it.”

 

“I just have to,” you said. “Like most people. But there’s one thing that makes it all worth it.”

 

“What’s that?” she asked.

 

You leaned forward, pressing your lips to hers. It was like fireworks going off, reminding you of the first time. God, you’d never get tired of this feeling!

 

You forced yourself to pull away, long enough to whisper, “You.” Then you were back at it.

 

Her arms wrapped around you, warm and gentle, and you nearly gasped. You’d forgotten how good this could feel. How… perfect it was. You couldn’t count the number of times you’d wished to be with her, to have her arms around you, making you feel warm and safe and loved. The touch-starvation always set in when she was gone for too long. Although, ‘too long’ to you wasn’t very long at all. But having gone years without meaningful physical contact, having it now was like a drug to you. Hell, Rowena was your drug. You wanted—needed—her constantly and when you didn’t have her, you missed her desperately. 

 

The kiss was slow, gentle, but not lacking any passion. You couldn’t imagine it being more perfect. Eventually, it came to its own end and the two of you broke apart, panting lightly for air. “I’ve missed you,” you breathed, resting your head on her shoulder. “So much.”

 

“And I’ve missed you,” Rowena replied. “Everytime I come back I wonder how the hell have I gone so long without you.”

 

“I know the feeling,” you said, laughing lightly. “I always feel like the world will end if this stops. But eventually we have to and the world keeps going.”

 

“Well, it’s not stopping tonight,” she replied, holding you closer. “I’ve got you back and I’m not letting you go.”

 

You moved until you were impossibly close to her, until you couldn’t be any closer, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Good,” you said. “I’m not letting you go, either.” You could feel any remaining tension leaving you, relaxing until you were ready to fall asleep.

 

Rowena helped you properly into bed, tucking you in. Half-asleep, you reached out for her. She kissed your head, telling you she’d only be a moment. Soon she had changed into her pajamas and removed her makeup, quickly climbing in beside you and holding you close again. “My wee darling girl,” you heard her whisper. “Get some rest.” You did as she asked, the final shred of consciousness leaving you as you drifted off to sleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> I haven't written in quite a while, so I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
